


Bond by Element

by ThebSayraduka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient spirits, Bond by Element, F/F, Gay attraction, LGBT characters, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Straight attraction, Will get mature in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebSayraduka/pseuds/ThebSayraduka
Summary: A massive battle between Meisters destroyed a once prosperous kingdom long ago wiping it from existence. Sealed away for millenia in a temple in the mountains, an ancient seal is breaking and the ever-eager Meister of the Dark wants out and NOW.Meanwhile, Mikheal Sommer just wants to be a regular teenage boy with his mixed family and suffering throughout high school. There's just one thing though: he's not exactly what you'd call "normal". He has a freakishly bright red streak in his otherwise normal brown hair, people claim he has fire tattoos on his wrists when they're actually birthmarks, and he can create & control fire. One more thing: an ancient spirit by the name of Yoso is following him everywhere bugging him to practice more with his fire.On his 18th birthday, he inherits a crystal necklace that his father left for him before he vanished. That evening when his hometown is attacked by strange shadow creatures, he finds out the reason for his strange abilities and meets another that's similar to him. That's when he learns that there's more to just being able to control fire and see ancient spirits.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An ancient evil, magical spirits, and ancient bonds bring a young man to track down and bring together others just like him in a dangerous quest otherwise the world is in danger of the darkness.

The world knows the elements.

Fire and water. Earth and lightning. Air and metal. Light and dark.

These elements are as eternal as the world itself. It all depends on upbringing in what part of the world to know how to utilize these elements properly. In ancient times, priests, lords, witches, and warriors alike tried to harness and master these elements to use for their purposes. For conquest, for peace, for war, for prosperity. Many reasons stake claim as to why and how the means to practice came about.

One ancient kingdom - whose name has long since been lost to time - was written to be a prosperous paradise that had a court of chosen peoples consisting of mages, warriors, healers, paladins, and more. People of different origins, different upbringings, different viewpoints, and different perspectives. This court of chosen were the country’s masters of the respective elements of the world, and they defended their kingdom and land to no end with the utmost loyalty to its royal family.

For millenia, many were chosen in this court to uphold the titles of Elemental Meisters. One for each element, they upheld prosperity for the land they called their home. But, one day, a young Meister of the Dark had grown bored of so much peace and prosperity. He saw it’s meaning pointless, and wanted it to change. He wanted something new.

In a spur of curiosity, he used his power to assassinate the wicked of the kingdom, lowly criminals and vandals. With each death, he felt a surge of energy that seemed to spark his interest. He decided to take things too far when he then assassinated the king from the shadows. Then his queen, then the princes and princesses. He, then, turned against the court using his power against the ones he once called his brothers and sisters, engaging in a furious battle that shook the kingdom. The battle lasted for days with seemingly no end...

On the fifteenth day of the battle, the Meister of the Earth discovered a ritual that would seal away the Meister of the Dark in the depths of the World’s Void. They did not want to seal away their mislead brother, but they had no choice. Many innocent lives were lost from this corruption of power and so they had to do it.

Led into a trap, the Meister of the Dark was soon caught in their ritual circle in which the other Meisters used their elements to their fullest to seal the Meister of the Dark into the World’s Void, all while he fought to break free but to no avail. After grueling hours of their ritual draining heavily on their energies, the Meisters collapsed from their efforts. Their physical forms dispersed into their respective elements, leaving behind colored crystals in their wake. These crystals contained the souls of the Meisters who had fallen to seal away the madness, containing them to secure them in slumber.

The kingdom was lost, but priests of the land had discovered the work of the Meisters, and so, they made it their duty to honor their sacrifice and make sure the Meister of the Dark would never break free. A temple was made in secret, hewn deep into the mountainside where the priests and a select few were chosen to remain and keep vigil over the area they had dubbed the Sealed Site. All the while, each priest had taken possession of one of the crystals that were found, harboring the soul of each Meister inside with their own.

With each Meister they carried, they would be able to control and master their respective element as well with their proper guidance. The ones who bore the crystals of the Meisters were soon called Bearers, they were the ones that shown to have the most promise in their youth and were the ones to carry on the tradition of their forefathers. When the title was passed onto the next generation, the Bearers of old were decided by their Meisters to be full-fledged priests to remain in the temple to resume the vigil over the Sacred Site.

With each new generation, the generation prior remained in the temple as the new went out into the world to practice their element they were born into. It soon became a cycle that the generation prior had to stay behind to ensure their power would carry on strong to the next once they came of age. Over the millenia, the more the Bearers practiced over time, the more qualities they would bear from the Meisters they learned from. They were born with specific marks on their bodies similar to body ink but resembled the element they were practicing, as well as their hair bearing some color to their respective Meister. Some carried the qualities with pride, others with timidity, but were made into their very being regardless.

This carried on for millenia and into the modern times, the previous priests carrying the tradition on to their children. With the thinning of the bloodlines and passage of time, the story became another doubted legend, another bedtime story to entertain the youths. But to those who took its words to heart, they were cautious and aware of the dangers that were carried on the warnings should the Meister of the Dark escape. Only a few that remain in the world truly believe the stories, but they’ve long since spread out over the years that it became hard to keep in touch with the other priests.

The Bearers are now scarce across the world, and they all bear different walks of life as their ancestors before. Seven families in the entirety of the world who’s lineages were forever changed by this never-ending cycle of vigil and practice. Sacrifices were made as well, but the priests and Bearers of the past have made it their eternal goal that the Meister of the Dark should never break free from the World’s Void and step onto mortal soil again.

But now, in the year 201X, the seal that was keeping the Meister of the Dark sealed was starting to grow weak on the verge of breaking. The priests felt they needn't panic but hurry to train the new generation to ensure the Meister of the Dark would never wreck havoc upon the world again. And the Meister of the Dark grows more and more eager to see the world once again...


	2. Dull School Days with a Touch of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikheal experiences another dull day, but thankfully the end of the day is more exciting than earlier.

Constant chatter. The taps of the board. Clicks of pens. Flips of paper. Thumps of books. Mikheal heard all the noises, even the voices of the teachers as they taught their lessons, but at the same time, they were all drowned out. Another dull day, another gap of undefined time.

Not that his tag-along companion spirit had anything to complain about. The spirit, Yoso, who was constantly at his side didn’t need to study and learn anything that was going on. Rereads of historical events and repeating algebra equations were things that shouldn’t have been able to fill his attention, but Yoso listened in regardless.

Yoso was the ancient Meister of the Flames that sported thick, lightly curled red hair that trailed down to his mid-back and his skin was coated with a tan & youthful complexion with a touch of age appearing to be in his late twenties. His eyes - seeming to beam with wisdom and passion - seemed to glow like gold in the light and in the dark they were as deep as honey. His garb was rather simple, sporting brightly patterned robes that covered the majority of his form, but his build could be seen underneath. Upon closer inspection, he had shown to have quite the muscular physique and seemed he could be able to hold his own in a rough battle. On his arms, he bore identical markings to Mikheal, showing the element of his advantage: flames.

Yoso’s companion seemed like any normal teenage boy, only he was far from it. By appearance alone, many would think he was a juvenile delinquent, but he was actually mellow and well-mannered. His oaken locks that had grown to his shoulder blades had one light strand of bright red in it, as if it were colored in with paint. His eyes appeared the standard hazel-brown, but in the right lighting, there was a small tint of red in his irises. His build was standard for a young man his age and his skin tone & complexion showed that he was healthy and got plenty of sunlight. His arms had the most noticeable feature of all: the marks that spread up from his wrists to his elbows were that of flames. Many people had mistaken them for tattoos but the two knew that they were his birthmarks because of what Yoso was; Mikheal just doesn’t know his true nature as an Elemental Meister.

Yoso had been with Mikheal since the day he turned eight, when he was first able to see him. He had actually been around since the day Mikheal was born, but when Mikheal started to see him, he was stuck by his side ever since; and he was always there to listen and say what was needed. Advice, comfort, reassurance, support, and so on. He was the most help when Mikheal’s father disappeared shortly before his ninth birthday, giving Mikheal the strength he desperately needed to go through the days.

Although, now in his teen years, Mikheal seems like he barely has the energy to get out of bed in the mornings. He hardly had anybody to truly call a friend other than Yoso, but even then that was difficult since he couldn’t really talk with him often in public. It would just make him look clinically insane, and that was the last thing he needed to hassle his day.

Aside from school, Mikheal had a decent domestic life with his family consisting of his mother, step-father, and little sisters. After his father disappeared, his mother took some time to find new love and eventually found love with Ken Yáo before remarrying and had his little sisters shortly before he turned ten. He got along well enough with his step-father and he certainly wasn’t the stereotypical guy trying to buddy-buddy his way to being the ‘new dad’. But, he was nice enough to try & understand him and respect his boundaries, and that was good enough for Mikheal. So, in return, he respected Ken and also respected the culture he and his daughters were descended from.

His little sisters, Mei & Liu, were identical twins at eight years old that tried hard to be a part of their older brother’s life. They might have their own separate agenda, but Mikheal tried to be a part of that as well. Even though he always came off as a bit intimidating to his sisters’ friends being the tall and quiet type. Despite that, Mikheal was fiercely protective of his sisters and would do anything to make sure they were safe.

Once the day was finished, Mikheal did his usual of packing his things to start his walk home. Yoso stayed quiet the whole time, then spoke up once they were outside and apart from a crowd. He spoke up, his voice sounding deep and coarse but gentle, “Do you wish to practice today? You have been getting better with your flames outside of practice, and I would hate to see your future flames dimmed from lack thereof. You know as well as I that you can not go long without having to exert some of the fire that burns within you.”

Mikheal didn’t respond right away, seeing as how they were still in open public, but he could still hear Yoso talking to him. There were days when he didn’t feel like practicing, this day being one of them, but he knew Yoso had a point. Despite how mellow he seemed outward, he had to let off some steam now and then otherwise the pent up fire from inside him would burst out causing unnecessary damage. It never mattered where he was - at school, in a park, at home, or even in a doctor’s office - if he didn’t let out a shot of fire, even minutely, then that stored up energy would show up in some other way. It’s been going on since he was very small and, thankfully, he managed to find a place to practice without the chance of hurting someone.

Recalling Yoso’s question, Mikheal just displayed a light nod that was quick enough for him to spot before he decided to take a detour. Breaking from his usual route home, he headed toward a part of town that had storage sheds & warehouses and it was there that he found some that were abandoned. He had found one in particular to practice in that was spacious and sealed off with a barbed metal fence that was rather flimsy from weathered age. Prying up the bottom of the fence, he stepped under and slipped inside toward the warehouse.

Mikheal slid one of the large doors open revealing the emptiness inside, massive and spacious reminiscent to a ballroom, but far less elegant. It was dilapidated with shattered windows, broken frames, holes in the rooftop, and weak supports. Yoso didn’t approve of the building’s condition, but Mikheal told him that it was far from people and big enough for him to use in private.

After setting his book-bag down, Mikheal walked to the middle of the building where there was less debris and rubble around to hinder his movement. Pulling out his MP3 player from his hoodie pocket, he then disposed of the hoodie tossing it near his book-bag before plugging in his ear-buds. Sorting through his music library and turning the volume up to maximum, he got into a standard squat-like fighting position and had his hands spread forward.

A glare of concentration sparked in his eyes as his marks started to turn a dimmed hue of red at his wrists before the color then started to grow brighter and traveled up his arms within the “inked” flames. Mikheal could feel the heat in his arms grow more intense as the color grew brighter; it didn’t bother him. In fact, the heat never scared him, it just showed that he had more control than he ever did before and that was reassuring to himself and to Yoso.

When he felt the heat reach a certain point in his arms, he could feel a slight trickle down his neck. Sweat. A good sign, and with that he started to practice with his fire.

He started by twisting his wrists to where his palms were upward and as he opened his hands, small flickers of candle flames appeared in his palms. Smooth start, but now to increase intensity. What followed after all depending on the rhythm of his music as he listened to his music player. 

With his body working in sync with his music, he could feel the brush of the flames against his bare skin. To him, they didn't burn. No, the flames were soft and warm, much like a gentle embrace. He was unafraid of his fire.

Time seemed to slow for him as he worked simple forms and dances with his pyres. Sunlight was still out, but Mikheal never noticed. Here, he was in his own world, his own fantasy. Here, he was free to express as he was able to make powerful shapes and figures with his flames doing simple tricks. He even tried his hand at a more elegant display with Yoso watching closely.

With progression, he began making ribbons and whips made of fire, even making them move out of his hands, showing he had control from afar. He was able to control their movement as if they seemed to swim in mid-air with just a flick of his wrist and fingers. He created rings and other abstract shapes to flow the ribbons of flame through, almost like an act, and Yoso watched proudly seeing that Mikheal had come a long way since he was a boy discovering his power over fire.

When Mikheal heard a powerful piece start to play in his ears, he dispersed the other shapes and started to practice with his flames to make something he’s been working hard on for months. He could feel trails of sweat going down his face, neck, and back, and even some on his chest as well, but he wanted this to work after easy practice with the other shapes. He just hoped that now it would be perfected.

Preparing himself in a pose similar to the anjaneyasana pose, he spread one hand forward and the other behind him, and in his frontward hand, he contoured his wrist and fingers into creating a shape. Starting as an orb but then it started to gain a more definite shape, gaining appearance close to that of a reptile, but more serpentine. Raising his hand up, he slowly raised his form up into a standing position, seeing the serpent rise with his hand. Soon, the shape started to become clearer.

Mikheal was forming a flaming dragon with a singular hand.

He felt it was incomplete, however, and turning back to his backward hand, he started to repeat the method with the other. Yoso was watching with great concern. He knew Mikheal was trying to perfect this method. He wanted to form two fiery dragons; the inspiration coming from his sisters. He was inspired to create the dragons from the lively twins, but for months he's never been able to make two fully fired up dragons without exhausting himself out or the fire would burn out before he had the chance to complete the formation.

Yoso watched carefully as he tried to maintain the form of the first while trying to form the second, noticing every sign on him. He was heavily coated in his own sweat, his breath was starting to get heavy the more he dragged out the practice. His focus was strong and so was his body, but Yoso knew his limits. 

He could feel it coursing through his own ethereal form from their link, and he could feel Mikheal becoming increasingly tired the more he tried to form the second dragon. Their link was faint but strong enough for him to share in Mikheal's feelings and physical altercations. Their link would strengthen completely once he gained possession of his crystal which was to be promised on his 18th birthday, when he would be deemed a full Bearer.

It was when he started to feel a light pain when he felt the need to intervene. He had stayed a distance back watching Mikheal's display, but now he got closer gently resting his hands on Mikheal's shoulders. "You have used up enough energy, Mikheal, you must rest now," Yoso urged gently, "I can feel your energy quickly draining the more you carry this out.

"Please, Mikheal, I insist you rest now," he added as a final say to coax him. If Mikheal would not listen, he would have to force him to stop and that was something he rarely did, but was not afraid to do. He had grown to care for Mikheal just as he had for the others before him, and his well-being concerned him more than Mikheal realized.

Watching a few seconds more, it was as Yoso had predicted, Mikheal tried to form and hold more past his limits. After a moment of restless attempting, the half-formed dragons dispersed from Mikheal's hands, and he collapsed to his hands and knees practically gasping for air. Yoso could see the beads of sweat dropping from his face as he was panting heavily for precious breath; he even felt it was too much for Mikheal but it would never deter him from trying again.

Yoso lowered himself to Mikheal's side and stayed close to oversee his recovery. He saw it was a usual slow process, but he was coming around. After a few moments, he saw Mikheal sit up straight with his hands behind his head, straightening his back out to get more air. Yoso couldn't help but let out a light laugh, "Despite our element is that of fire, we need precious air to survive and for our fire to flourish. No air, no fire.

"And, yet, it seems in this moment, you appear to be lacking a great deal of it." Mikheal just raised a wondering brow, his expression never leaving Yoso. He never did catch onto his sense of humor, and frankly, he was kinda hesitant to ask what he meant. Just letting out a light breath, Mikheal said between breaths, "Can you blame me? I feel like just went through a whole platoon's workout routine. I'm exhausted.."

"Well, that is mostly from your steady practice then trying to muster those dragons of yours," Yoso pointed out coyly. Mikheal couldn't deny that, however. But, he was inspired to create those dragons and he wanted to perfect it. "I just want them to be perfect. I made it so it makes sense that I get them just right. They were inspired by.. I just want them to be perfect for.." Mikheal hesitated, stumbling upon his words.

He never showed much of his emotions, but when he did, he showed to be passionate. However, his rough experiences as a kid had all but closed off his emotions to a select few he was close to. His family being a main focal point. He loved his family and the fire that burned in his core burned the brightest when he held them in his thoughts. The fires would wane, however, whenever he thought back to his missing father, questions running rapidly through his head about what happened, where he was, and why.

Yoso knew what Mikheal meant and just listened with a light smile, hearing the caring yet determined tone of his voice. He wanted to perfect them for his sisters to show that he cared more than he showed, and so he created the dragons to show them when the time was right. He gently rested a hand upon Mikheal's back with his smile growing slightly and he spotted Mikheal look up at him, his breath now steady. "Your sisters have shown time and time again that they love you, even without your dragons," Yoso said gently, "But, you must not push yourself so hard, Mikheal. If you were to hurt yourself over this, I am certain your sisters would be very upset, sad even."

Mikheal knew Yoso had a point, he ALWAYS had a point. Shaking his head lightly, he pulled over his hoodie folding it into a makeshift pillow and laid back resting his head on it. He looked around himself, spotting the setting sunlight out the window. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from his sisters later about how late he was getting home, but Ken and his mom understood why he had to be late sometimes.

For the next several moments, he rested there with Yoso knelt beside him watching around and glancing down at him now and then. While staring at the ceiling, Mikheal spoke softly, "Why are you always with me, Yoso? You're a spirit right? So, why be here when you could be anywhere else? I'm sure there's better places than an old high school and home to entertain you."

Yoso looked back at him hearing his questions and had a smile at his retort. He just replied softly, "I may be that of an old spirit, but I do not have a place in the world that is in need of my strength and guidance. Only you, Mikheal. You showed the most promise as a boy and I made it my duty to look after you and help you with your power.

"You may be doubtful that your power is of any importance, but I assure you that it is not the case. Your power is an important part of something much bigger," he finished. Mikheal heard him, but he raised an incredulous brow hearing him. 'Part of something much bigger'? He sat up, doubtful of what he meant. "If you say so, Yoso," he replied, sounding a bit irritable, "But, honestly, the only exciting thing that happens in my dull life is this fire training stuff and my sisters. Every day is a new crazy day with them, no matter if it's a school day or weekend."

After a moment, Mikheal got himself and his things together and left the warehouse, being sure that he wasn't going to be caught on his venture out. Yoso followed close by, of course, but none of them caught sight of something that spotted them from overhead.

A much similar spirit to Yoso was overhead, but this one was different. The spirit was obviously male in form, and he was similar in stature, bearing robes identical to Yoso's. The difference is that this spirit was slender, youthful in appearance, but also appeared strong. His back was exposed revealing markings that seemed to flow down his back. Those markings, however, were covered by his golden hair as it trailed down his back reaching his waist. His observant eyes were that of sapphire orbs that were surrounded with a pale, beautiful complexion.

He let out a soft laugh seeing Mikheal jogging along with Yoso in close pursuit before he spoke with a soft, gentle voice, "I see you have found your new Bearer, dear brother. I have had mine for many a year, and he is almost ready. The Meister of the Dark shall not arise, brother, of that I assure you. I just hope yours is ready by the time we check the Sealed Site. If not, then Gods help us.."


	3. Light's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the Meister of the Light's wisdom and get to meet his Bearer as they talk about the other Meisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shite!! It's up X'D Please if you guys are reading these PLEASE leave a comment to let me know what you guys think of this original work! ;w;

The young, slender spirit had made his way over the town and to his destination: a simple home that was a short drive away from the local church. He knew this residence well, as his Bearer, Jakal, lived here, and as such he called this place home. Jakal would be home around this time so he was expected to be working on his studies while his parents were occupied as well.

Making his way towards the small home, he traversed the grounds finding the window that opened into Jakal's room. Peeking inside, he spotted his Bearer at his desk seeming to be putting away his books showing he was done with his homework. He had a small smile knowing his Bearer was so dedicated to his studies, but little did Jakal know that he had a much bigger destiny than being a simple student.

As he made his way inside the room, he caught sight of the crystal necklace - his Soul Crystal - dangling from Jakal's neck. A pale yellow and circular shaped gem no bigger than a medallion that was smoothed to a perfect circle and yet had its ridges showing its cuts. It was indeed a reflection of his soul and his element, for this youthful soul was the Meister of the Light.

Jakal seemed like another schoolboy, tall in height, shoulder length pale blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and his strong form showed that he has had his fair share of physical training. Even though he appeared normal, he was anything but. Although clothed, he, too, bore markings along his body, but only his parents knew of them, seeing as how they're on his arms and back. One would have to be very close to Jakal to be able to see his markings, as he was self-conscious of his strange birthmarks.

The young spirit contoured his form to appear as if he was sitting on the bed, and smiled as he watched Jakal finish his routine before standing up stretching. That is when he spoke softly, his voice sounding as gentle as he was earlier, "Finished with your routine, I take it?" Upon hearing him talk, Jakal turned facing him and his voice responded in kind, a deep voice that didn't seem to match his youthful face, "All done. So now I can get the chance to relax.

"Would you like me to train with my light powers today, Valo" Jakal asked gently, as if already knowing his answer. Valo remained seated on Jakal's bed letting out a light laugh, "I would say 'yes' to your question, but I think you have been through enough stress today from what I have seen with exams approaching. So, you can relax today. And, you know, we never talk that much. I would like to hear what is on your mind."

Valo's voice seemed to carry a certain grace in his tone, revealing an underlying elegance to his already gentle speech. Jakal, hearing his answer, gave a light nod before sitting on the bed only to lay back letting out a sigh. Valo just watched him, waiting for Jakal to speak first. It was true that they never talked all that much, despite living a lifetime together, but despite it all, Valo seemed content with the silence between them. So long as he saw that Jakal was content as well, it was good enough for him.

When they engaged in conversation, it was always Valo that was the listener while Jakal vented his thoughts. Whether it was about his school-day or events that happened at his father's church, he was always there to listen. And when Jakal had questions for Valo, he was always ready to reply, regardless if he had the answer or not.

Jakal let out a deep breath, as if he was ready to talk, before speaking up, "Are there others like you? I mean, a wandering soul that has their own crystal?" Valo never told Jakal of his other Meisters, nor of his own identity, only that they were crucial to each other; so it was only fair that Valo didn't hide anything from Jakal when asked.

"Yes, there are others like myself," Valo replied gently, "Several others actually, and we all served a great purpose many millenia ago. Many would hear our story and think of it nothing more than an age-old legend from a kingdom lost to time. And I would be lying if I said it was not the truth." He looked down seeing he had Jakal's attention, but he knew he didn't have to reveal too much, otherwise he'd be overwhelmed so he just had to limit himself to the content of Jakal's question.

Giving a light smile he continued, "I, as well as these several others, are.. Or 'were' part of a vital group of powerful masters of the world's elements and we were dubbed Meisters by our king. One for each element: Fire, water, earth, lightning, metal, air, light, and dark. I, myself, am the Meister of the Light."

Jakal listened intently, eager to hear more, "So does that mean the one who has your opposite element is like your rival or something," he asked. Jakal saw Valo give a light shake of his head. "No, we were all a family, and we, despite being from the multiple corners of the kingdom, considered each other brothers and sisters among the court," Valo said warmly, "Just because we had an opposite element from the other did not mean we had to be at each other's throats for competition.

"We merely kept the peace in the kingdom by the request of our Majesty, and we did for a time," Valo hesitated before his smile turned into a face of somber, and continued softly, "One of our own had grown dull of the peace and lashed out at the Royal Family before coming after us. We had no choice but to stop him, but in turn, we had to sacrifice our lives to do it. Once the deed was done, our physical bodies had faded away leaving our Soul Crystals in the wake. You bear my Soul Crystal around your neck, just as you have since the day you turned sixteen."

Jakal's hand instinctively reached up to touch the spherical crystal that hung from his neck upon Valo's mention about it. He had no idea just how important his necklace really was. He had always been shown the necklace by his mother, and she always promised him that he'd have it one day once he was old enough. Hearing him continue, his eyes seemed right back at attention facing Valo.

"Each of the other Meisters have their Soul Crystals in possession of others as well. Some have already inherited theirs while others have not yet come of age. But, they will in due time," Valo finished with a light smile. "But, how will we know who they are," Jakal asked, "Do you still remember their names?" This humored Valo, making him let out a light laugh upon hearing Jakal's question.

After calming down from his laughing fit, he replied, "Of course I remember them still, you silly boy! I could never forget my fellow Meisters, my brothers and sisters. Would you like to learn more about them," he asked, seeing the eagerness in Jakal's eyes and his nod made him laugh again. Despite coming to eighteen years old, he still had a child-like curiosity that had to be satiated.

Within moments, Valo was able to give the names of his fellow Meisters and their elements, as well as a simple look into their personalities.

Yoso, the Meister of the Flames, was like a warm, nurturing parent, always eager to tend to any who were harmed, and offered unending support when it was most needed.

Terren, the Meister of the Earth, had the face of a teacher, and was as wise as one also all while carrying himself with a certain grace of a scholar.

Ru, the Meister of Lightning, despite having a beautiful face, was quick with a bitter attitude, but given the right scenario, showed to have a more caring nature underneath her smart-mouthed exterior.

Maji, the Meister of Water, with her long, flowing hair seemed the perfect representation of her element. She went with the flow and always had a smile to brighten anyone's day.

Kov, the Meister of Metal, appeared like a blacksmith and with his immense strength could manipulate even the thickest blade to his will. Boasting his loud and boisterous voice, it was as if he was a mighty animal ready to lay claim against his enemies, all while bearing a proud smile.

Sema, the Meister of the Air, appeared the youngest but was actually older than Valo when they lived. She was often a girl with her head lost in the clouds, but when called upon, she showed a spark of wisdom none would expect from her stature.

And lastly, Tama, the Meister of the Dark, the one they had defeated all those years ago, took the longest for Valo to describe. Before his corruption, he appeared like a gentle young man, as if he were an apprentice, but in fact he was the most skilled in his element at a young age. He had said that in his home village, his name meant "hope" and Valo pointed out the cruel irony behind it all.

Jakal could tell Valo was shaken up by the mere mention of Tama, so he felt it was wise to not question it further about the other Meisters so he decided to finish it off with one last question for the night, "Are the others - the others with these 'Soul Crystals' - here in the same town with me? Or are they somewhere else?"

Valo gave a light smile and calmed himself before giving his reply, "Just as our kingdom had wide expanded villages that spread across the mere continents, so too do the new Bearers of our Soul Crystals today. I will say this: one Bearer lives in the same town as you. I am not sure where the others are, but I am certain they will show themselves when the time is right."

Jakal looked hard in thought over all the new information he had just received and seemed to process it quickly, because when he looked up at Valo he gave a light nod with an understanding smile. He was religious, but thankfully not his father taught him not to be overzealous like various fanatics, but he always believed in his God, as well as the possibility that there are other powers at work around him. Hearing all that Valo had just explained to him, he got the feeling that there was definitely more than he was giving; but he knew better than to pry deeper than he should so he let it go for now.

He had heard plenty from Valo and that combined with the efforts he put into his studying, he now felt exhausted. Thankfully, he had already eaten dinner while Valo was out among the town so he took this opportunity not to sleep, it was too early in the evening, but just have a light rest to relieve his head from the mental exhaustion he had given himself. Adjusting on his bed, he dropped his head into his pillow and adjusted his form to where he was most comfortable and started to close his eyes to have a nap.

Before he completely dozed off, he thanked Valo for talking with him about everything they talked about, and Valo in turn gave a light smile and nod, his own "You're welcome" gesture that Jakal understood well. They had been together his whole life, despite the fact that Jakal had started to see him at the age of eight. As his eyes started to feel heavy, he quickly slipped into slumber and Valo sat on the bed beside Jakal watching him sleep for a while.

Valo knew of Jakal's past, and honestly, was glad that he stuck with him since the beginning, given what happened. He was proud to have chosen Jakal, seeing him grow into a strong young man. Seeing him in a peaceful sleep, he placed a gentle kiss upon Jakal's head, a gesture like that of a caring parent, before lifting himself up and sat with Jakal for the time being.

However, he couldn't help but look out the window, lost in his own thoughts, but spoke aloud, as if saying a prayer, "My brothers, my sisters.. my love.. Please, I hope you are all ready with your Bearers. The Elders cannot hold out much longer and we must hurry. For I fear the worst from Tama.."


End file.
